


A Plan for Hogsmeade

by Avee



Series: Random Bits [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avee/pseuds/Avee
Summary: Seventh year is moving along, and James Potter has given up hope of ever dating Lily Evans.





	

James Potter has given up on asking out Lily Evans.

Not that he ever asked her too much. He has thought about asking her a lot. He's planned a lot of different ways that he could. But Sirius or Remus or Peter talk him out of his more over the top ideas, and he generally loses his nerve when he tries to just ask her, and ends up doing something stupid and embarrassing in an attempt to impress her. So this year, his last year, he has given up, and manages not to wallow about it too much, even though he still fancies everything about her.

It's late October and James has yet to do anything too stupid in front of Lily this year. He has yet to say anything to her at all really outside of their Head Boy and Girl duties, and he doesn't stare at her too much, and he is only kind of constantly aware of her presence and--

James looks up as he catches a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. He and Sirius and Peter and Remus are sitting in the chairs next to the fireplace in the common room, catching up on homework. And Lily Evans has joined them. She sits in the empty chair next to Remus, and throws him a small smile when he catches her eye, and James freezes, his book forgotten in his hands.

"Hi Lily," Remus says, looking up from his own book.

"Remus." Lily smiles, and James feels a small spark of jealously before he remembers that the two have been prefects together for a couple of years now, of course they're on a first name basis. "How are you doing with the Ancient Runes essay?"

Remus heaves a great sigh and rubs at the bridge of his nose, where there is a mostly rubbed away ink spot from his doing that same gesture through most of the night.

"Oh good," Lily says. "It's not just me."

They talk about the essay for a little, but James doesn't really hear. He just watches Lily Evans and her long red hair and her easy smile and her kind eyes and her beautiful face until Sirius nudges him slightly with his foot and James forces himself to look away and try to keep reading his Charms book.

"Do you lot have anything planned for Hogsmeade this weekend?" Lily asks, and James snaps his head back up when he realizes the question is directed at all of them, not just Remus.

"Nothing unusual," Sirius says.

"Nothing annoying planned for Halloween?" Lily says.

Remus laughs. "Not this year."

Lily nods and she suddenly seems a little nervous, and James wants to know why and is so focused on trying to figure it out that he almost misses her next words.

"James, if you don't already have other plans…Maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

He stares at her, unable to breathe, as his mind tries desperately to catch up with everything that has just happened. She looks slightly horrified as she makes to stand. Sirius kicks him hard in the shin.

"Ow--I'd love to," he blurts out and Lily smiles and James can't wipe the grin off his face for the rest of the night. He doesn't get any more studying done. Sirius and Remus and Peter all look like they want to tease him, but they can't stop smiling and laughing at the look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Comments/reviews/kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
